Warriors contest
by PaleAsRoses
Summary: Place your names and see if you get a place and PRIZE!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I got this idea from _mo and rockey_who got it from _Deltra 307_ so thanks to both of you.

This is gonna be a contest on Warrior names.

Prizes"

First Place: You will get a leading roll in my Warrior story I am gonna make.

Second Place: a possible main cat that will make a difference in story

Third place: a mention of cat as a memory

Now the topic of names this week will be...

_**FLOWERS!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating soon enough. I have been busy.

Prize time:

In First Place, we have Marshmellowtime with the wonderful and creative name: Rosefern. I chose this name because roses are my favorite and it has a nice ring to it. The story should be up soon.

In Second Place, we have Honeyspots with Roselight. Congratulations. This name is still wonderful. I chose it because it just made me smile and brings happiness.

In Third Place, we have Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen with the awesome name of Peonynose. Congratulations. This name made me laugh and I absolutely loved it.

Congratulations to the prize winners. And thank you to everyone that have admitted a name for this contest.

For this next contest, I would like a name for a mate for Rosefern. The subject is the beach.

First Prize: Main character as the mate for Rosefern.

Second Prize: A mention in the story as Rosefern's best friend.

Third Place: A possible mention in the story.

Enjoy! And luck be with you.


	3. Chapter 3

Here are the winners!

First Prize goes to Spottedleaf12478 with the name Oceansplash.

This name was great and I felt like it was perfect for a mate.

The story will be up soon. I am sorry for the delay.

Second Prize goes to two people. I couldn't decide on one and I

really am sorry. Rosefern will have a lot of friends though.

The prize goes to Konsui's Little Brother with the name

Coraltail. The same prize goes to Kiddelager with

name Saltbreeze. I thought these names were

both great.

Third Prize goes to Echos in my head with the name Foamfur.

I thought the name was great and it will be mentioned

in the story.

I want to thank everyone for admitting a name and I guess on to

the next contest. The theme is weather. Any kinds. And here

are the prizes. The theme will change for the next few

chapters but the prizes will not. I will PM you if

you get Second or Third place for the next

few chapters.

First Place: The winner gets to be the leader of Thunderclan.

Second Place: The name is the deputy's name of Thunderclan.

Third Place: The name is the Medicine Cat in Thunderclan.

The only changes to the Prizes will be the clans.

Enjoy and thank you for entering the contest.

Love,

PaleAsRoses


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I am so so sorry that it took me FOREVER to respond. I kinda got in trouble sooo… here it is:

First place goes to Priceless Cat Lady and IamTheHydra

With the name Clearsky. The name

Will be changed to Clearstar.

It was a beautiful name.

They both had the same name

So they both get credit.

Second Place goes to Kiddelagar

With the name Hailstorm.

The name struck me as the right one.

Third Place goes to An Anime Fangirl

With the name Snowfeather.

The name was really kind and sweet.

The new theme for next contest will be Trees.

Good Luck!

Prizes:

First Place: The leader gets to be leader of ShadowClan.

Second Place: The winner gets to be deputy of ShadowClan.

Third Place: The winner gets to be leader of ShadowClan.

GOOD

LUCK!


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I am sooo sorry about the delayed wait… here are the prizes and I also wish to correct myself. On the previous chapter, third place is supposed to be the Medicine Cat of ShadowClan. Thank You! **_

Prizes!

First place goes to Spottedleaf12478

With the name Fallenshadow

The name

Will be changed to Fallenstar.

It was an interesting name.

Second Place goes to Priceless Cat Lady

With the name Maplebird.

The name struck me as the right one.

Third Place goes to Lumpycheez

With the name Groveheart.

The name was really kind and sweet.

The new theme for next contest will be **random things**.

Good Luck!

Prizes:

First Place: The leader gets to be leader of WindClan.

Second Place: The winner gets to be deputy of WindClan.

Third Place: The winner gets to be leader of WindClan.


End file.
